Jaded Cards
by Moonlite Streak
Summary: Prompt #1 - Artist: At first it was that gifted intellect that enticed him in, kept him up thinking of the elusive thief for night after long night on end. Shinichi fast took to hoarding copies of heist notes to pore over for some clue, some small insight into the Kaitou's mind. KID was the riddle he couldn't solve. A KaiShin drabble series.
1. 1: Artist

_Prompt #1 - Artist _

_~..*..~_

Kudo Shinichi was a person of many talents. Though this should be somewhat unsurprising, given his childhood influences of an eccentric actress for a mother and world renown mystery novelist as a father.

He was, first and foremost a detective - you need only speak to him for five minutes and that fact should be quite clear, given that his topics of choice would most probably be either the idolising of his Sherlock Holmes, or bragging of his recently solved cases.

But like I said before, he was a person of many talents. Less advertised was his dappling in more creative endeavours - such as those of art and music. He was, in fact, a born virtuosic violinist with an ear for perfect pitch.

At one point or another, be it from nagging by his over-enthusiastic mother or more gentle encouragement from Ran, he had indulged a little in the arts. It was this medium, apart from his detecting, that he secretly enjoyed most of all. He believed it was probably his keen eyes that caught every detail of a scene, quickly analysing and processing hidden contradictions that encouraged his appreciation for visual beauty.

When KID had burst into his life with his riddles and mystery and damn inscrutable mind, Kudo Shinichi couldn't help but be drawn to his presence, like a starving man to water.

At first it was that gifted intellect that enticed him in, kept him up thinking of the elusive thief for night after long night on end. Shinichi fast took to hoarding copies of heist notes to pore over for some clue, some small insight into the Kaitou's mind.

KID was the riddle he couldn't solve.

His first meeting with KID was what sparked his fascination, but it truly wasn't until he had already turned into Conan and met the moonlighting thief for the second time that he abruptly realised the physical beauty of the Kaitou KID.

Shinichi had discounted magic as 'child's play' early on in his life, dismissing it as mere illusions of grandeur to deceive a sickeningly willing audience. But when KID had arrived on scene in a flurry of dove wings and twirling playing cards, the detective was hard pressed to articulate more than a small squeak of disbelief.

His cobalt gaze had watched the candy-tinted smoke rise from the plush carpet, observed the striking silhouette of the thief as that same smoke cleared, saw every crease in the pressed white suit, the glint of the monocle, the roll of muscle under perfect ivory skin and the almost imperceptible tense of broad shoulders.

And then the grin. The revealing of pearly white teeth doctored into a brilliant, feral grin that promised a challenge and a game yet needn't promise anything at all.

It made the detective's pulse quicken in gleeful anticipation. These heists had become his addiction, his pleasure - he craved the sound of blood pumping in his ears during the chase, longed for that mocking glimpse of white satin.

Yes, Kudo Shinichi was a person of many talents. Perhaps this was ultimately his downfall when he fell for the Kaitou Kid.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first time posting in this fandom, a feat I've been meaning to accomplish since forever. *sweatdrop*_

_This fic is a part of a little series in which I'm trying out prompt drabbles. However be warned - there will be no regular updates to this fic. It could update tomorrow, or in two years time. Also, the chapters may or may not be of vastly varying length. Come on, who likes predictability anyways? It's boring. And consistency is overrated ;)_

_But in saying this, I am extremely pleased with how this little trial oneshot turned out in the end, and I hope you are too! *heart*_

_Reviews are loved, and as a writer I'm very open to constructive criticism - after all, it is the goal of every writer to improve their skills, is it not?_

_Until next time, _

_~Moonlite Streak_


	2. 2: Ensnare

_Prompt #2 - Ensnare_

~..*..~

The great phantom thief was caught. Trapped. Unable to move. And laughably so. It wasn't a rope, an elaborate maze of lasers, the threat of a gun nor the handcuffs of one Inspector Nakamori that had him in his current position.

No, it was a _certain detective's_ eyes. That was it. All he'd had to do was catch a glimpse of them and he was hopelessly falling, effortlessly losing himself in the depths of hardened midnight blue.

Now KID was, debatably, the greatest escape artist in the world. But he would_ never_ be able to escape those eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Oh lookie, I uploaded another chapter in the same day! Lucky for all you readers out there~! :D_

_Haha, see what I mean about varying lengths? You never know..._

_Same deal - reviews are loved!_

_~Moonlite Streak_


End file.
